Una sesión de entrenamiento
by arreint
Summary: Luego de que Long resulta herido por culpa de Shina Gado esta accede a tomar una sesión de meditación con él para poder controlar su naturaleza impulsiva Pero el hecho de que Long este sin camisa hace que Shina no pueda concentrarse para nada


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en este fan fic pertencen al juego Bloody Roar desarrollado por Hudson soft.

La historia aunque original, fue inspirada en un fanfic en ingles de tiger5913, uno de los fundadores de la categoría bloody roar en . Más sin embargo aclaro que no es una traducción, ni una copia a su trabajo.

Sin más espero que les agrade.

**Una sesión de meditación**

_¿Por qué demonios acepte?_

Shina Gado observaba con aire ausente la televisión, mientras cambiaba de canal, una y otra vez. Era domingo, un hermoso domingo, con cielo despejado, ideal para practicar deportes, ir a nadar, cazar, pescar, lo que fuera menos lo que ella había accedido hacer.

_Meditar, ¿Por qué le dije que si?_

Hacia algunos meses, Long Shin había llegado a la ciudad de Paris, a petición de Alan Gado, y se había dedicado a trabajar para él, aunque Shina no sabía exactamente en qué, pero no era su asunto. Lo único que le importaba, era que hace dos días, ambos había coincidido en la misión de neutralizar a un terrorista que contaba con un virus diseñado para enloquecer a los zoantropos. En aquella misión, Long había resultado herido por culpa de Shina.

_Un movimiento impulsivo… una tontería_

Reprimió un rugido, apago la televisión y aventó el control remoto. Sus ojos azules se posaron en el reloj sobre la televisión, eran las once y media, y el zoantropo tigre no tardaría mucho en llegar, su cita era a las doce en punto.

_Cita… que mal suena eso_

Cerró los ojos intentado recordar como se había metido en aquel embrollo…

Habían regresado de la misión en el helicóptero privado de los Gado, ella iba detrás de Long, que a pesar de la enorme herida en su hombro izquierdo, mantenía el porte y la apostura de siempre, caminando con la cabeza en alto y la mirada hacia el frente.

—Long…

Lo había llamado ella por enésima vez, tratando de pedirle una disculpa, o ofrecer su ayuda, pero él se negaba amablemente con un ademan.

Llegaron hasta Gado, que les esperaba en su oficina, su padre la había mirado muy hostilmente en cuanto entraron, pero Long se interpuso entre ambos, para darle la noticia a Alan Gado de que el terrorista había sido neutralizado, y el virus puesto a buen recaudo.

Gado había sonreído complacido, pero la enorme herida de Long y la sangre que manchaba su traje verde hizo que Gado fulminara a su hija con la mirada.

—Debes cuidar a tus compañeros

Dijo él, y Shina se odio por no saber qué contestar.

—Fue culpa mía señor

Ambos le habían mirado confundidos, más ella, pues reconocía el error de haberse distraído por un segundo en mitad del tiroteo.

—Me distraje, me negué a llevar más protección que mis manos, y mire lo que ocurrió, su hija cumplió con la misión, no debe reprocharla, sino felicitarle su trabajo tan profesional… aunque, debo admitir que su hija necesita relajarse un poco

Gado había sonreído de lado, aquella sonrisa solo podía significar algo realmente malo para ella, y de hecho lo fue.

—¿Relajarse Shin?, ¿En serio lo cree?

—Claro

—¡¿Podemos tratarle la herida primero? —Había dicho ella desesperada. Y no era para menos, la sangre que brotaba de la herida del hombro del hombre era abundante.

_Pero él se mantenía tan tranquilo_

Él le había sonreído amablemente, e inclinado la cabeza en señal de que estaba de acuerdo con ella. Por suerte sus padre también pensaba que era la mejor idea, así que los mando con los doctores del equipo.

Pero Shina se ofreció a atenderle personalmente, era lo menos que podía hacer después de que él hubiera sido herido por su culpa.

Gran error.

Había sido una tortura el pedirle que se quitara la camisa, o como se llamara la parte superior de su traje. El hombre se había turbado un poco, pero muy poco, antes de volver a su actitud seria de siempre, y quitarse las prendas superiores dejando al descubierto su herida, y su perfecto torso.

Shina se ruborizo levemente, tratando de concentrarse en su tarea.

—Eres buena en esto de la extracción de balas

—No se te ha enterrado, por suerte salió limpiamente

De nuevo el le había sonreído, luego de un muy amable "gracias" que le hizo ruborizarse aún más. Y para colmo, el había se había reído.

Fue una ardua tarea, curarle entre preguntas y frases molestas, tales como "¿Lo había hecho antes?" o "sus manos son muy suaves" o "¿sueles ser tan ruda con todos?, un verdadero suplicio. Pero una vez termino y le vendo el hombro, el hombre volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, callado, serio y sereno.

Y allí fue donde firmo su sentencia.

—¿Cómo lo hace?

El había hecho una mueca de lo más divertida, porque no había entendido su pregunta seguramente.

—El estar siempre sereno y calmado —Había concluido ella, pero él seguía con esa mueca de confusión en el rostro.

Pero pronto, esa mueca fue sustituida por una inusual y amplia sonrisa.

—Meditación Jane

Estaba tan concentrada que había pasado por alto aquel nombre

—¿Meditación?

—Sí, me ayuda a relajarme y mantenerme tranquilo, debería intentarlo algún día

Ella se tomo unos segundos para tomar en cuenta su oferta.

—¿Usted seria mi maestro?

Long volvió a reír

—Algo así.

Shina suspiro, en verdad quería sopesar sus opciones, quería tan siquiera preguntarle en que consistía la meditación, pero el torso desnudo de él la desconcentraba.

Se mordió los labios intentando no pensar en cosas pervertidas, pero era demasiado difícil, y así, entre evitar los malos pensamientos y en hacer que su cerebro funcionara correctamente, él le había preguntado algo que aun no estaba lista a responder.

—¿Te gustaría probar?

Ella no contesto, solo asintió, y él, con una sonrisa en el rostro, se puso una camisa que ella le había dado antes de comenzar a curarlo, y se levanto de la cama.

—Bien, entonces el Domingo a las Doce en punto, ¿En su casa estará bien?

Ella había asentido de nuevo, todavía sin procesar lo que había hecho.

—Entonces llegare aquí, por favor, no olvide ponerse ropa cómoda, y suéltese el cabello

Y antes de que ella pudiese decirle algo, él se había ido.

Y así fue como termino ese día en su casa esperando al zoantropo tigre, vestida con un pantalón de manta, y un top negro sin sujetador debajo. Después de todo el dijo que fuera cómoda.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos, y pausadamente se dirigió hacia ella para abrirla. Sabia de sobra quien estaría detrás de la puerta.

—Buenos días Jane —Dijo él con una sonrisa, aunque discreta.

—Hola tigre, adelante

El hombre agradeció la invitación con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y luego accedió al interior de la casa.

—¿Gustas algo de beber?

—No gracias

—Bueno —Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón —¿Y en qué consiste esto de la meditación?

Luego dio unas palmaditas al lado de ella para indicar al hombre que se sentara, el accedió.

—Es un ejercicio mental, ayuda a controlar la mente y con ello el cuerpo, te sirve para relajarte y quitarte la tensión del cuerpo, por ello es preferible que sea al aire libre, y con ropa cómoda

El la miro de arriba abajo, y de nuevo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Se ve bien con el cabello suelto

—No me hables de usted, ¿quieres?

—Claro, perdóname, bueno, ¿Entonces estas lista?

Shina asintió.

—Pero dime Long… ¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevara esto?, digo, sabes que no se me da el estar quietecita en ningún sitio por mucho tiempo

Esta vez el hombre se rio a carcajadas, aunque en cuanto sintió la amenazante mirada de la joven sobre él se calló.

—Normalmente suelen durar alrededor de una hora, pero si gustas podemos intentar con una sesión corta.

—Para empezar, yo diría.

—Bien —Dijo mientras se ponía de pie, para luego ofrecerle la mano —Vamos a su jardín

Ella acepto la ayuda que el ofrecía y luego fueron al patio, una vez allí, Long le pidió que extendiera un par de tapetes delgados bajo el gran árbol que tenían en el jardín bardeado. Ella lo hizo de inmediato.

—Bien Jane, siéntate cruzando las piernas sobre uno de ellos… así

En cuanto ella lo vio su garganta quedo seca, el hombre se había quitado la camisa que llevaba dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso.

No pudo evitar repasar cada detalle de su cuerpo, sus abdominales perfectamente definidos, su fuerte pecho, sus hombros, y su cuello. Era sorprendente como se marcaban cada uno de sus músculos.

_¿Cómo demonios se supone que oculta eso a diario? _

Pensó asombrada, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no quedarse boquiabierta.

Imito la postura del hombre, sin dejar de ver su imponente torso. Sería demasiado vergonzoso que él la atrapara viéndolo tan descaradamente.

—Bien, ahora, cierra tus ojos

Su voz fue suave y amable, casi como un susurro. Ella entonces vio su rostro, el hombre tenia los ojos cerrados, pero sin hacer presión alguna sobre ellos.

—Una vez que cierres los ojos, inhala profundamente

Y el inhalo una gran cantidad de aire, haciendo que su pecho se tensara aún más para deleite de la joven que no podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería poder tocar aquel cuerpo masculino.

_¡Concéntrate!_

—Exhala… lentamente

El comenzaba a soltar el aire contenido poco a poco. Luego abrió los ojos y los poso sobre ella.

—Ahora tu Jane

Apenada por haber sido descubierta viéndolo tan detenidamente, aunque seguramente el no sabría porque, Shina se apresuro a hacer lo que él le había pedido.

—No —La interrumpió el mientras ella soltaba el aire —Contén el aire un poco más

Ella obedeció, mientras el contaba pausadamente

—Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… suéltalo poco a poco… no hagas presión en los ojos, ciérralos suavemente

Ella trato de obedecerle, pero la imagen de su cuerpo semidesnudo no podía borrarse de su mente.

_Maldita sea —_pensó.

— Ahora olvida todo lo que te rodea, concéntrate solo en el ruido del viento entre las hojas de las árboles, no pienses en nada, solo en el ruido del viento… relájate…

Repitió una vez más el proceso de inhalar y exhalar, y sorprendentemente logro concentrarse, aunque no del todo. Había logrado olvidar sus problemas, su enfados, incluso a Jenny Burtory, pero la imagen de Long sin camisa seguía en su mente, induciéndola a pensar cosas indecorosas.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras trataba de concentrarse.

Entonces escucho la suave respiración del hombre frente a ella. ¿Estaría con los ojos cerrados?, si era así entonces ella podría observarlo sin problema alguno.

Se ruborizo ante tales pensamientos, ¿Cómo era posible que ella deseara observar a aquel hombre mientras él se mantenía ausente del mundo que lo rodeaba?, ¿Cómo podía desear verlo, mientras nadie la podía ver a ella?

Intento no caer en la tentación, pero un suave suspiro proveniente del hombre hizo que su autocontrol decayera. Lentamente abrió los ojos, solo para asegurarse de que el no la veía.

Y así era, el tenía los ojos cerrados, y sus fuertes manos descansaban sobre sus piernas.

_Realmente está muy bien, menos mal que no suele mostrarse así en público_

Sintió las orejas arder ante tal pensamiento, sorprendida al mismo tiempo por ello. ¿Cómo podía tener ese pensamiento tan celoso?, el agradecer de que el zoantropo tigre no se exhibiera como su clon Shenlong, solo porque no quería que nadie más se fijara en él.

Sacudió la cabeza pensando que quizás así podría aclarar sus pensamientos, o al menos alejar los indecorosos. Pero no tuvo éxito.

—¿Todo bien Jane?

Asustada volteo a verlo, pero para suerte suya el aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

—Sí, es solo que me cayó algo en el cuello, y me desconcentro

Long abrió los ojos para poder verla, y de inmediato Shina recupero la compostura, aunque el ardor sobre sus mejillas y sus orejas seguía presente.

—Si deseas —Comenzó el mientras se incorporaba —Podemos intentarlo más adelante, si te cuesta trabajo lo haremos poco a poco

—No, no, quiero continuar, en verdad que si —Dijo ella con una sonrisa que ocultaba su nerviosismo. —He, dime Long, ¿Siempre sueles meditar sin camisa?

Long se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, pero contesto.

—Usualmente lo hago desnudo

Sin poder evitarlo Shina tosió

—¿Desnudo? —Dijo totalmente ruborizada, pero para su enfado, el hombre frente a ella parecía morirse de risa.

—¿Y ahora que es tan gracioso?

—Perdóneme —Contesto el todavía entre risas —No pude evitarlo

—¿Desde cuándo usted señor Long hace bromas?

El rostro de Long volvió a ser la máscara indescifrable de siempre. Pero su mirada y su voz fueron amables:

— Solo quería hacer más ameno el ambiente, ¿Entonces gusta continuar?

Shina bufó antes de volver a tomar su posición de meditación, esta vez, Long se sentó más cerca de ella, justo a su lado, y Shina pudo sentir el sutil aroma a canela que el hombre emanaba.

Se relamió los labios imaginando como seria poder pasarlos sobre aquella piel tostada por el sol.

_¡Espabila! —_Se regaño a sí misma, pero ahora su mente no solo jugaba con la imagen de Long sin camisa, sino con su cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

Se mordió los labios intentado que el dolor la distrajera.

—¿Y cómo te sientes Jane?

Rápidamente contesto, con la voz más tranquila que pudo

—Excelente… deberíamos repetirlo más a menudo

Ni ella misma creía sus palabras, y por supuesto que el hombre las creía aún menos que ella.

—¿Está segura?

—Si —Respondió sonriendo.

_Al menos podre disfrutar de la vista mientras tanto_

Aquel pensamiento le arranco una sonrisa, después de todo no podía ser algo tan malo. Abrió los ojos para ver a su "instructor" de meditación. Y nuevamente sintió seca la garganta, y un extraño estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo.

No podía evitar pensar en saltarle encima y recorrerlo todo con sus labios.

_Labios_

Sus ojos se centraron en los labios del hombre, eran carnosos y se veían realmente suaves. Quería probarlos.

Sacudió violentamente la cabeza, no era posible que pensara en esas cosas.

_Estas enloqueciendo _—Se dijo.

Volvió a ver al hombre y nuevamente sintió el impulso de querer besarlo y recorrerlo con los labios.

_¡Demonios!, ¡espabila! ¡espabila! ¡espabila!_

Iba a ser la hora más larga de su vida. Pero no la última.

—¿Y entonces —Comenzó ella, mientras cerraba los ojos. El hombre le indico con un gruñido gutural que le estaba poniendo atención —¿Cuándo podría ser la próxima sesión?

Long sonrió, aquello le era demasiado extraño, pero le agradaba, al menos no estaría tan solo como solía estarlo.

—¿Qué te parece todos los Domingos?

—Excelente, ¿Y algún tiempo para practicar?

Long bufo, sabía que aquello se avecinaba.

—Cuando gustes

—Todos los viernes

—¿viernes?, bien de acuerdo

—Pero antes una cosa

—Dime

En el rostro de Shina se formo una amplia sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Ven igual de cómodo que a la meditación.

Long chasqueo la lengua.

—De acuerdo, así será, aunque, ¿puedo saber el motivo?

—Tus pesas se ven extrañas… y te vez mejor así… más ágil

Long se rio suavemente.

—¿Más ágil?, bien, de acuerdo, entonces este viernes, ¿En dónde?

—Puede ser aquí, o en tu casa

—Aquí me gustaría

—Bien, entonces te espero el viernes temprano

—Así será.


End file.
